


chattering

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Hilarity Ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: the cast are given phones and get to chat to each other. needless to say, it results in some shenanigans, as per usual.





	chattering

**_GENTLEMANSCIENTIST_** _connected._

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Alright, okay, so this has been set up. Brilliant.

**_WillowWisp_** _connected._

**WillowWisp:** hey wils whys your name in caps

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST** : How’d you know it was me?

**WillowWisp:** dude youre like the only ‘gentleman scientist’ i know

**_muscleman_** _connected_.

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Greetings!

**WillowWisp:** dude thats wolfgang you dont need to greet him

**muscleman:** Hello, little science man!

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Really, is my username that recognizable?

**WillowWisp:** yeah duh

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST** : Willow, don’t make me come over there.

**muscleman:** Please do not fight, little man!

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** I was not planning to fight her, at all.

**muscleman:** Wolfgang will take little man’s word for it.

**WillowWisp:** youre a nerd anyways dude

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Willow, why must you forsake me like this.

**WillowWisp:** cuz youre a fuckin nerd

**muscleman:** ‘fuckin’ is swearword, yes?

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Er, yes, yes it is.

**muscleman:** Wolfgang will make sure not to use around kids.

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Thank you.

**WillowWisp:** nnnnnnnerd

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** You’re a nerd too.

**WillowWisp:** oh? how so

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Well, you like fire and butts.

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** I suppose you could say…

**WillowWisp:** wilson no

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** This is the  _ butt _ of a joke.

**WillowWisp:** i am going to set you on fire

**muscleman:** Wolfgang would rather not have fire lady set little science man on fire.

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Good to know that your love for my puns  _ burns _ .

**WillowWisp:** one more pun and i will make sure that the science machine is burned

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** oh dear lord not the science machine

**muscleman:** Wolfgang not sure how to respond.

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** If I teach you what chemicals make different coloured flames, will you let me make puns please

**WillowWisp:** maybe

**muscleman:** Wolfgang think it’s good deal.

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** okay good enough

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** you weren’t actually going to burn it down were you

**WillowWisp:** Wilson, I’m not that much of a jackass.

**WillowWisp:** youre a nerd tho

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Knowing what makes fire change colour is basic chemistry, Willow!

**muscleman:** Wolfgang would like to join… eh, lesson, if okay.

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Well, if you want to.

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** I’d likely have to do it in the evening, though.

**muscleman:** Is fine. Can come in evening.

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** If you say so.

**WillowWisp:** so this evening or

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Er, hang on, could you rephrase that?

**WillowWisp:** you planning to do the fire colour thing this evening or in a later day

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Yes, this evening.

**_SPIDERLING_** _connected._

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** I take it that’s Webber?

**SPIDERLING:** Hello, Mister Wilson!

**WillowWisp:** hey kid!

**SPIDERLING:** Oh, Missus Willow is here too! :D

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Wolfgang’s also here, but I think he’s got his phone on silent.

**WillowWisp:** hey webber wanna learn something cool

**SPIDERLING:** oh? :0 what is it?

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** oh no

**WillowWisp:** fuck

**SPIDERLING:** Oh, I know that one! :0 Mr. Wilson said it when we were dealing with the Mommy Long-Legs!

**WillowWisp:** oh god im dying squirtle

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** Wickerbottom is going to kill me.

**WillowWisp:** yeah she definitely is

**SPIDERLING:** oh? is it a bad word? :(

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** No, no, it’s just considered foul language.

**muscleman:** Who taught child swearword?

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** It was entirely by accident!

**WillowWisp:** aw, i thought grams was gonna kill him?

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** oh dear lord i do not feel like dying today no thank you

**muscleman:** Wolfgang coming for you, little science man.

**GENTLEMANSCIENTIST:** oh no

**_GENTLEMANSCIENTIST_ ** _ disconnected. _

**SPIDERLING:** :(

**WillowWisp:** aw, dont worry, webber. he’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mildly surprised there's no chatlog-style fics tbh.


End file.
